Once upon a darkness
by Anais-Stranger
Summary: /!\ SPOIL /!\ Cette fiction imagine ce qui se passe juste après le dernier épisode de la saison 4. Si vous ne l'avez pas vu vous risquez d'être spoilé. En attendant la saison 5, voyons ce qui pourrait ce passer après cette fin qui nous tient aux tripes !


_Bonjour tout le monde. Il s'agit de ma première fiction OUAT destinée à la publication alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je répète ce que j'ai dis dans le résumé, il s'agit d'une suite à la saison 4 donc si vous ne l'avez pas vu et que vous ne voulez pas être spoilé je vous conseil de repasser par ici plus tard, sinon ça risque de vous gâcher la fin de la saison ^^. Voilà, bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Rumple et Belle**

Belle est toujours agenouillée près de Rumple, elle ignore tout de ce qui se passe dehors, préférant rester aux côtés de l'homme toujours inconscient. Elle ne peut empêcher ses larmes de couler, cette peur de le perdre à tout jamais la tient et bien que rien n'indique qu'il soit mort, elle ne peut redouter le pire. Après tout, si on ne lui avait extirpé le pouvoir du ténébreux, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

Ignorant ce que cette masse de ténèbres provoquait à l'extérieur, Belle ne sait trop quoi dire à Rumple s'il se réveil. Et dans ce cas, comment va-t-il réagir au fait qu'il n'est plus aucun pouvoir, au fait qu'il est redevenu un homme ordinaire ? Elle allait devoir redoubler d'effort, mais en attendant, elle porte Rumple pour l'allonger dans son lit. Espérant de tout cœur que ce dernier se réveil, elle le laisse seul le temps de chercher dans la boutique quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait lui être utile.

Will est toujours là, silencieux, il observe Belle s'afférer dans tous les coins, il sait très bien qu'avec les récents événements, il l'a perdu. Rumple deviendrait sa priorité, et son premier amour allait reprendre dessus. Serait-ce cruel d'espérer qu'il ne se réveil jamais ? Il l'avait aidé à porter Rumple pour le mettre dans son lit, et devant sa détresse, il voulait continuer de l'aider, mais ne sachant pas elle-même quoi faire il s'était ravisé. Maintenant, il est assis dans un coin de la boutique, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Au bout d'un moment, Belle s'assit à côté de lui, et se met la tête dans les mains pleurant toujours. Will lui passe le bras autour des épaules et tente alors de la réconforter :

« Ne t'en fait pas, je suis sûre qu'il va se réveiller. C'est un coriace.

\- Il n'était coriace et redoutable que parce qu'il était le ténébreux, sans son pouvoir, qu'il possède depuis si longtemps, a-t-il encore la force de vivre en homme ? Peut-il vraiment se réveiller ?

\- Je l'ignore. Mais je ne m'en fais pas, il tient énormément à la vie, il l'a prouvé plusieurs fois, il s'accrochera et se réveillera. »

Belle est reconnaissante, mais elle se sent coupable vis-à-vis de Will, sa réaction montre bien qu'elle aime toujours Rumple, et donc que Will n'a plus aucune chance avec elle. De plus, elle n'a jamais connu le ténébreux tant qu'il n'était qu'un homme. Bien entendu, elle connaît son histoire d'homme, la trahison de sa femme, qui s'est enfuit en le traitant de lâche, la garde venue recruter Bealfire, et l'échappatoire que lui a offert l'ancien ténébreux pour que son fils puisse rester saint et sauf. Après avoir obtenu les pouvoirs obscurs, il n'a plus jamais été lâche, mais avide de pouvoir. Il en a perdu son fils. Ce qui effraie le plus Belle, c'est qu'à son réveil, il fasse tout pour récupérer ses pouvoirs, apeuré d'être de nouveau un lâche aux yeux de tous. Elle devra réussir à le persuader qu'il n'est pas un lâche, et que la meilleure façon qu'il aura de le prouver est de vivre sans ses pouvoirs.

En ruminant le passé de l'homme qu'elle aime, Belle se surprend à rêver à ce que sera sa vie avec un Rumple sans magie. Peut-être vivront-ils la vie qu'elle a toujours voulue. Et pourquoi pas, un bébé. Bien que cette idée ne l'enchante pas vraiment pour le moment, la perte de Bealfire est encore trop encrée dans l'esprit de Rumple. Et honnêtement, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, sans savoir comment il sera à son réveil, s'il se réveil.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se lève et se dirige vers la chambre et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, prend la main de Rumple dans la sienne, lui chuchotant, le priant qu'il se réveil. Elle pose sa tête sur le torse de l'homme inerte, et perçoit de très faibles battements de cœurs. Après tout, il y a peut-être encore une chance, son cœur bat encore. Les yeux brûlants à cause des larmes qu'elle a versé la font sombrer. Elle s'endort la tête posée sur la poitrine de Rumple.

Soudain, un léger mouvement et un petit grognement la réveillent en sursaut, elle se redresse à grande vitesse, alerte, prête à tout pour protéger Rumple d'un quelconque danger. Puis, elle comprend que le mouvement venait d'en dessous d'elle, et elle fixe son regard sur Rumple. Ce dernier cligne doucement des yeux et grogne légèrement, une main posée sur le cœur. Des larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la jeune femme, émue par le réveil de l'homme qui fait battre son cœur. Lorsqu'il tente de bouger, elle se jette sur lui :

« Non ne bouge pas, reposes-toi ! Rumple je suis si heureuse que tu sois réveillé.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Souffle-t-il faiblement.

\- Je te raconterai lorsque tu iras mieux mon amour. »

A ses mots elle se jette à son cou et lui dépose un doux baiser, afin de lui montrer qu'elle est présente près de lui, et qu'il est toujours l'élu de son cœur.

* * *

 _Merci a ma bêta Romania Rogue de m'avoir corrigé ma première fiction destinée à la publication sur OUAT ). Je sens qu'on va faire du très bon travail ensemble :D. voilà voilà._

 **Note de Romania Rogue :**

Will est toujours là, silencieux, il observe Belle s'afférer dans tous les coins, il sait très bien qu'avec les récents événements, il l'a perdu. **C'était couru d'avance ! Même dans la série !**

Elle s'endort la tête posée sur la poitrine de Rumple. **Cutissime ! 3**

A ses mots elle se jette à son cou et lui dépose un doux baiser, afin de lui montrer qu'elle est présente près de lui, et qu'il est toujours l'élu de son cœur. **Il est réveillé ! Il est réveillé ! *fais la danse de la joie* !**

* * *

 **Voilà la compagnie j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous reviendrez pour lire la suite ^^  
Reviews ? Je mords pas ;)  
**


End file.
